March Twenty First
by Neptopolis5
Summary: Starfire tells her story. It's sad and depressing. You've been warned. The Titans go on a mission unlike any other and leaves Starfire feeling worthless and in despare. R&R Please!


I do not own the Teen Titans.

I felt the cold, wet raindrops fall on my skin. I was cold, but that didn't matter to me. I kept my head down low to keep the rain from coming into my eyes. It wasn't just raining, but it was pouring. There was lighting in the distance. I heard the crackling thunder and when I looked up, I saw the lightning illuminating the gray sky. I put my head back down. I was so depressed. The thing was I saw the worst thing happen in the last month or so. Maybe I should start my story there.

When did this happen? Oh yes, I believe it was March twenty first…

"So…this book…it's really confusing…" Beast Boy said to Raven. Yes, Beast Boy was finally reading. I was surprised because he never read, but we were getting older. We weren't kids anymore. We were eighteen and it was time Beast Boy did some growing up.

"Beast Boy, you chose one of the hardest books to read. Desperation by Steven King is really hard to get into at first. Try reading something simpler." I overheard Raven suggest. I knew Beast Boy chose that particular book on purpose to impress Raven. It was hard to read and it was of the horror genre. He was trying so hard. Raven and Beast Boy became a couple about six months ago. Beast Boy decided to act more mature. Sure, he still acted like a kid sometimes, but he was really trying to be perfect for Raven. I giggled at his child like wonder when he grumbled and ran upstairs like a child. Raven went back to reading her book after she watched him go upstairs. I turned my attention back to _American Idol_. I never really watched the show, so I could not tell you who the contestants were, but Cyborg wanted me to watch it with him. I'd do anything to make my friends happy.

"Titans! Slade is causing trouble!" My boyfriend of two years, Robin, said. He was obsessed with Slade. He hated that man. I hated Slade too, but Robin had once told me that he wanted to kill him about a year ago.

"Oh man, and of course it's the auditions!" Cyborg said, referring to _American Idol_. He liked to laugh at the people who came on the show and were horrible. I'll admit, it is funny, but I do not like laughing at others unless they are trying to be funny.

"Titans! Let's go!" Robin ordered. Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and I started heading for Slade's lair.

We all followed Robin into a dark cave. It was really scary. "Star, can you give us some light?" Robin asked. He sounded really angry when he spoke.

"Sure." I said and lit up the cave with my powers. We probably walked for an hour. No one said anything because Robin was in a bad mood. He was stressed out thinking about Slade and we all knew to keep our mouths shut. But Beast Boy had to say something.

"Geez, where is this guy?" He asked.

"We'll find him when we find him!" Robin snapped. Beast Boy hid behind me. He knew that Robin wouldn't hurt me to get to him. And I was stronger than Robin.

"Heh heh, sorry…" Beast Boy apologized. Robin just turned around and we followed him. This cave seemed like it was never going to end.

Finally, after another hour, we finally saw a huge machine in the middle of the room. "What does he plan to do with this?" I spoke up.

"Does it look like I know, Starfire!? Slade is a megalomaniac! I don't know what he's planning!" Robin yelled at me.

"Dude, maybe you should keep your voice down…" Cyborg said quietly to Robin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Robin yelled.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. I didn't even have to use anything to know that you were here. Robin, your voice travels for miles." Slade said. He pressed a button, and we were all trapped in separate cages. I tried using my alien strength and my starbolts, but none of that worked. All of a sudden, I was dropped down into a room, still in the cage. I can honestly say I was scared. Where was everyone? I turned my head and came face to face with Slade. I screamed. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He chuckled. "Now, you are probably wondering what I am going to do with you…" Slade was really starting to creep me out. "I always thought you were a pretty girl, Starfire. You are beautiful…"

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered as he stroked my face.

"I see your English has gotten better since the last time I saw you." Slade said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked. Fear was evident in my voice.

"Can't I give complements anymore?" Slade chuckled.

"Not when you hold someone against their will!" I said.

"So, you want to know what I am going to do with you. Well, I will show you the other Titans first. I have already informed them about what I am going to do with you, Starfire." I gulped.

Slade took out a surveillance camera. I first saw Cyborg. He was shaking his head 'no' vigorously. I saw a chainsaw behind him. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't hear him. There was no sound. Then, Slade changed it to Raven. She was still trying to break out, even though there was a huge weapon pointed to her. "Silly, silly Raven." Slade chuckled. She then turned around and I saw tears in her eyes. I have never really seen her cry, maybe once or twice, but not currently. It looked like she was trying to tell me something telepathically, but it did not work, or at least not at the moment. Then, the screen switched to Beast Boy. A weapon was pointed to him. I honestly did not know what it was. However, he was shaking his head like Cyborg, only tears were in his eyes. Seeing him cry made tears roll down my face.

"The grand finale." Slade said and changed the screen to Robin. This time, there was sound. I heard Robin's voice!

"Starfire, Slade is going to hurt you…he's going to rape you! Resist it, Star! Do whatever you can to stop him!" Robin said. He was really worried about me.

"But Robin left out one little detail, if you resist, this will happen to the rest of the Titans." Slade said and changed the TV screen to Cyborg. The saw was chopping him up. Tears were flooding my eyes, blinding my vision. Cyborg was gone. I was thankful there was no blood. That would have been too much. Slade switched it back to Robin.

"What did he do, Star?" Robin asked.

"Cyborg…he…he is no longer with us…" I cried.

"You monster!" Robin said to Slade.

"Now, now Robin, let's not get lippy. Just watch the show!" Slade said and threw me out of the cage I was just in.

"Starfire! Don't let him do it!" Robin said.

"But…you and the others…they do not deserve to die." I said. A tear fell down my cheek as I thought about Cyborg. I could not save him.

"I don't care Starfire! Don't do it!" Robin said. Slade muted Robin. I just saw him frantically screaming, trying to be heard.

"Just…do what you want." I said. Slade removed my clothes. I cried harder, knowing that Slade would be having sex with me at any moment. I felt him go into me. He was extremely rough. It hurt a lot; I'm not going to lie. I saw that Robin was being forced to watch. I looked at him and cried, hoping he could save me. But I knew that there was no way he could. Slade stopped.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it Starfire?" Slade asked. I just kept silent and put my clothes back on and cried. Slade pressed a button. "Oops."

"What did you do?" I asked very quietly. He switched the camera over to Beast Boy. Blood was everywhere. I saw him in the cage, slowly breathing. "No." I cried. "Please, do not harm my friends any longer. I did what I was told."

"I know, but I can still have a little fun with them." Slade said. I looked Slade in the eyes, or the mask.

"Please stop. Please. Just let us go." I said. Slade only laughed. I lit my hand with my starbolt.

"I wouldn't do that. Raven's next." Slade said. "But I will let you go, Starfire. I no longer need you. I must go, too."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well, that's my little secret, Starfire." Then, Slade vanished. I had to find my friends. After what Slade had done, I found it hard to walk. I just wanted to go home and in my room and cry. But I had to keep walking and find my friends. I heard a voice in a room that I was about to pass. I opened the door and heard,

"Slade I will kill you!"

"Robin!" I said and broke him out of the cage.

"Starfire!" Robin said. We hugged each other for a long time. "I'm sorry…I should have done something…I could have found a way…" Robin said.

"Please don't blame yourself, Robin. Please don't." I pleaded.

"Okay. I won't." Robin said and held me closer. Deep down, I knew that Robin was still blaming himself.

"Robin, we should find the others." I said.

"Yeah." We broke our hug. "Let's go." I held Robin's hand. I was still afraid. I do not know why. I knew Slade left, but I guess I was going to be scared for a long time. "In here." Robin said. "I heard something." I followed him in the room. Blood was everywhere.

"Beast Boy must be here." I said. I stepped forward and looked around the room. Blood was on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling. I walked towards the cage. Beast Boy was laying there. I opened the cage. I carried him out of the pool of his own blood. "Oh, Beast Boy." I said holding him.

"Star?" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, it's me." I cried.

"Don't…don't cry…" He said. Robin took his cape off and wrapped it around Beast Boy's stomach. He was losing so much blood. I continued to carry him throughout the cave. We got to Cyborg's room. "Cy…" Beast Boy said weakly.

"Just don't look." I said to him. Robin gathered Cyborg's body parts.

"Maybe we can fix him when we get back." Robin suggested.

"Maybe. But we should find Raven first." I knew Raven could be in trouble.

"Alright. Let's go." Robin said. Raven's room was right near Cyborg's.

"Raven!" I said as soon as I saw her bathing in her own blood.

"Starfire…" Raven was hurt worse than Beast Boy. I could not let him look at his girlfriend.

"What should we do, Robin?" I asked. We had nothing to stop Raven's bleeding.

"You think Cyborg would want me to save Raven instead of him?"

"Yeah. I think he would. Besides, we can come back for him." I said. I did not want to leave any of my friends behind, but Robin and I could only carry so much. Since there were so many pieces to Cyborg, carrying him for me would be a struggle. Robin but Cyborg's parts down and lifted up Raven.

_Self destruction in one minute._

"Star, we've got to get out of here!" Robin said. We had to leave Cyborg. It was one of the hardest things I had to do. "Star, blast a hole or something! Fly as fast as you can!" I nodded and followed Robin's orders. Robin held onto my leg and Raven. I still carried Beast Boy, but with one arm. Finally, we were out of there. I flew up high in the sky so we were not affected by the huge explosion. And let me tell you, if I flew straight, we would have been dead.

At the tower, we tended to Raven and Beast Boy right away. Raven was in a coma. Cyborg had once told me that comas can be good because it's a way for the body to heal itself. I was thankful that Raven was healing.

As for Beast Boy, Robin and I had to use the defibrillator. He was dead for twenty minutes, but I made Robin keep trying. Finally we saw the line pick up. It was no longer flat.

That day, March twenty first, was the worst day in my life. I continued walking in the rain to the tower. I have been unable to fly since then. I just can't think of anything happy. I sure can use my starbolts, though. I have so much anger towards Slade.

I continued walking home. The rain was still pouring down in buckets. I still did not care that my hair was soaked and my clothes were drenched. I was beginning to not like Earth as much as I thought. People hurt others. People rape young girls. On my planet, there is not even a word for rape.

Anyway, I walked into the tower, soaked. Nobody was there to greet me like usual. I walked into the main room. No one was in that room like always. I went into the infirmary where Raven was still in a coma. I talk to her sometimes. I remember that Cyborg had once told me that people in comas can hear you talking to them. But that was doctors' assumptions based on data. I did not know what to believe, but I wanted to believe she could hear me. I told her about Slade and what he did to me to get it all out. I smiled at Raven. She looked so peaceful lying there, unlike me who was scared and depressed.

I had to go check on Beast Boy. I have been taking care of him for the past month. You see, he had been dead for almost twenty minutes, so he did not have blood or oxygen flow to his brain for quite some time. He is brain damaged. He acts like an eight year old boy. It's hard to look and speak to him now. He is so innocent. I have spent nights with him because he keeps having nightmares about March twenty first. He described it to me in detail once. He described the pain he had suffered. I saw that he was sleeping. I was hoping he did not have that nightmare again.

I had to check on Robin. He refuses to touch me. I do not think he likes me anymore. He's in his room all day and all night. He does not even fight crime anymore. "Robin?" I said as I walked into his room.

"Please Starfire, leave me alone." He said.

"Can you please talk to me?" I asked. I was in so much pain. I needed him to tell me that everything will be okay, even if it was a lie.

"No. I can't." I did not know what was going through his mind. I wish Cyborg was still here. I needed him more than ever. I wish Raven would wake up, but I know that she will not. I left Robin's room. What did he think of me? Maybe it was because I had sex with Slade and went against his orders that day.

I could no longer stay in the tower. It held too much pain. I had spoken with my sister, Blackfire. Even though she is evil, I had to talk to someone. I told her what had happened to me. She did feel some compassion for me. I told her to come get me. In return, I would convince Galfore to let Blackfire come back to Tamaran.

There was a tap on my window. I left a note for Raven to tell her where I went. I left it in her room. I told the Doom Patrol to come take care of Beast Boy. As for Robin, I did not say goodbye.

So, on April twenty first, I took my sister's hand and flew to Tamaran, happy to get away from the horrid planet, Earth.


End file.
